Kiss Me!
by Butterfly Ichihara
Summary: 2p!CanIta, Prince Nicola (2p!Italy) asks Samuel (A Criminal, 2p!Canada) to kiss him. AU. Human Names used. Boy x Boy kissing.


**A/N:**Just a one-shot for one of my my most favorite forms of my OTP: 2p!CanIta! This is also in an alternate universe where 2p!Italy is a Prince and 2p!Canada is a Criminal! **CanadiianSpoonIsFork** is working on a fic based soley on that idea! She'll be posting it very soon! Please review!

**Warning**: Boy x Boy kissing, nearly leads to making out, a induenndo

**Human names are used:**

** 2p!Italy:** Nicola Vargas

**2p!Canada:** Samuel Williams

* * *

"Baciami. (Kiss me)" Prince Nicola's voice was firm and determined as his passionate crimson eyes gazed up into Samuel's amethyst eyes. Samuel had taken the willing Nicola away from his ball many months ago; where Nicola was supposed to find a bride to marry. Nicola had returned to the castle after a few days of exploring the 'real world' outside of his castle home; and had absolutely no intention of marrying any woman. Samuel had visited every night after he returned the Prince home; sneaking in through the balcony when he knew Nicola was left alone in his luxurious, yet simple room.

Samuel was a bit unsure of Nicola's command. Even though he had flirted many times with the young Prince, he did not expect that the Prince would have the hots for himself, a criminal! Samuel blushed, and smirked at the nervousness and determination that radiated from Prince Nicola. Samuel chuckled internally that Nicola had picked his bedroom and on his bed of all places.

They sat on the edge of Nicola's soft, warm bed. Nicola forced back a smile as Samuel leaned in to reach him. Nicola wrapped his slender-yet-firm, tanned arms around Samuel's strong, pale neck. The Prince pressed his soft, smooth lips against Samuel's chapped lips gently. Nicola deepened the kiss, the pleasure he'd been searching for shooting up his back and tingling in his thighs and groin just as he had imagined. The kiss was long, leaving them both panting when they pulled away.

"I take it you like me, eh?" Samuel smirked, his cheeks pink from their kiss. He licked his lips and lay back on the bed, pulling the embarrassed Prince on top of him. Samuel kissed the blushing Italian sweetly, raising their body temperatures and heating the cool, fall air around them.

"W-well I wouldn't have asked if I didn't, huh?" Nicola blushed and kissed Samuel, smiling slightly. He was so happy that Samuel returned his feelings, even if he hadn't exactly said it. He buried his flawless face into Samuel's warm neck. "_Mmmn, he smells good,_" Nicola mused, sighing happily.

"H-hey, Nicola." Samuel began awkwardly, nervously. "I do like you. Even though you can be a total ass sometimes, you've shown me what trust, friendship, and love is like." Samuel blushed. "My point is: I do like you Nicola. I love you." Samuel's heart pounded in his chest.

Nicola smiled widely, lifting his head to kiss Samuel deeply, wiggling his right hand into Samuel's shoulder-length, golden-blonde hair, which was pulled into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. Nicola loved how he could finally be close to the strong Canadian without feeling so awkward about his feelings. Samuel rested his left hand on Prince Nicola's waist, his free hand running through Nicola's soft, short, chocolate-brown hair.

"Oh, God, I'm so happy!" Nicola couldn't stop smiling as he kissed Samuel over and over; his lips full and pink with the friction. Nicola panted and rested his head on Samuel's shoulder, sighing happily; his hand still tangled in Samuel's soft hair.

"Nicola," Samuel smiled, Nicola lifting his head back up. "Prince Nicola. I love you." Nicola smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling in happiness, his cheeks pink. Nicola's crimson eyes filled with pleasure and happiness.

"I love you too, Samuel." Nicola pressed his body against Samuel's in all the right places, his eyes half-lidded in lust. Samuel smirked and rolled the Prince next to him on the bed, running his rough, dry hands through Nicola's soft hair. Nicola gasped and pouted, crossing his arms as he lay on the bed on his side, panting slightly in arousal.

"Oh Nicola, stop it. Maybe you'll get lucky later, if your servants don't catch us." Samuel chuckled and tilted the Prince's head up, kissing him gently again. Samuel pulled Nicola's slender-but-firm body against his own. Nicola's body was thinner and he was only a few inches shorter than the stronger, taller Samuel.

Nicola blushed and grumbled, scooting closer to Samuel as they both yawned. Samuel wrapped one of his arms around Nicola's thin waist, his other arm resting under Nicola's head. Samuel sighed happily, amazed at the outcome just one word could have. Samuel kissed Nicola's soft hair, letting his amethyst eyes close. They both knew the servants wouldn't be coming around anytime in the morning, due to how Nicola hates to be awoken early; so Samuel laid in bed in his own soft pajamas from Nicola.

"I love you, Samuel." Nicola smiled, closing his eyes and yawning again.

"I love you too, my Prince Nicola." Samuel smiled, and with a small sigh from Nicola, their breathing evened out as they drifted to sleep, whisked off to a vibrant dream world.


End file.
